pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A new Rival? Jigglypuff VS Clefairy
15: A new Rival? Jigglypuff VS Clefairy is the 15. episode of To Be the Very Best/Kanto Journey. Major Events *The group arrives in Crescent Town. Once arriving at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy tells them that she received a parcel for Serena. It is from her mother and contains a white, black and blue dress. Serena is puzzled since she has not told her mother about participating in contests yet. So, she phones her. Grace explains that Delia watched the contest, recorded it and showed it to her. Even though Grace is disappointed that Serena does not want to be a Rhyhorn racer, she accepts her decision and states that Serena did well in her first contest. *Serena bakes some cookies for the group's Pokémon. Suddenly, a Clefairy is there, also enjoying some of the cookies. Misty tries to catch it, but is interrupted by Clefairy's trainer. *The girl called Miette offers some of her cookies since Clefairy ate Serena's without permission. Serena is jealous that they like Miette's cookies, too, especially, when Ash praises them. *Miette will also enter the contest which reinforces the rivalry between the two girls. *Miette is a Performer, but since there are no Showcases in Kanto, she takes part in Contests instead. *The group learns of Pokémon Showcases due to Miette telling them about them. *When Serena trains with her Pokémon, she discovers that Oddish can't use Moonblast anymore. Brock assumes that because it just started learning it, Oddish can only use Moonblast during the night with the help of the moon. *The next day, the contest starts. Miette uses a Nidoran ♀️ for the appeal round. It uses Poison Sting, freezes them using Blizzard and then destroys them with Fury Swipes. *Later on, it is Serena's and Oddish's turn to take the stage. Oddish twirls and sets free Sweet Scent which takes the form of a bloom. It then uses Growth so itself as well as the bottom part of the blossom start to glow in a soft, green light. To finish, the blossom opens and releases orange pollen which are the result of Oddish softly using Stun Spore. *Both Miette and Serena advance to the next rount. Miette is ranked fourth while Serena is even ranked third. *Miette uses her Clefairy for the Battle Stage. It is seen defeating both a Magnemite as well as a Poliwag. *Serena chooses her Jigglypuff, but it causes some problems as it would rather sing and does not always follow Serena's orders, usually slapping her opponent with Double Slap. Miette teases her about Jigglypuff's behaviour. Still, Serena has more points than the other coordinators and therefore wins the battles against a Bellsprout and a Diglett. *Serena's Jigglypuff is revealed to know Icy Wind. *In the final round, it's Clefairy versus Jigglypuff. The two of them seem to have a strong rivalry and start of slapping each other with Double Slap, giving both coordinators a hard time to calm them down. Eventually, they listen to their trainers. In the end, Serena has more points and wins the contest. *Before she leaves, Miette warns Serena to tell Ash how she feels about him, otherwise she'll do so herself. Characters *Ash *Serena *Misty *Brock *Miette *Nurse Joy *Grace *Lillian *Coordinators Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Serena's Fennekin *Serena's Oddish *Serena's Jigglypuff *Miette's Nidoran ♀️ (debut) *Miette's Clefairy *Bellsprout (Coordinator's, debut) *Magnemite (Coordinator's, debut) *Poliwag (Coordinator's, debut) *Diglett (Coordinator's, debut) Category:Episodes Category:The Very Best Category:The Very Best: Kanto Journey